Review It!
by MidnightxMusic
Summary: Chase and Hikari have a competition to see who can get more reviews on a fanfiction! Who will win? Sequel to 'Will You Read My Fanfic,Chase' DEAD STORY. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's little ol' me again! This story will probably be about 2 or 3 chapters long. This first chapter is shorter than what I intended it to be, but I didn't want to cram everything in one chapter. Enjoy(I hope)! :) And again, thanks to Naty17 for helping me with ideas! **

* * *

><p>"I'll show that farmer who's better at writing! HA!" I spoke to myself while typing. But...since when did I get a computer? No one on this island does! Well, except for Hikari. Whatever. I'm going to win! Because I'm not going crazy. Am I? Someone knocked on the door, stopping my thoughts.<p>

"I'm typing here! Just come in, door's unlocked!" I yelled. The last person I wanted to see right now burst through the door. Yep, you guessed it. Hikari.

She skipped over to me. "Hiya, Chase! Ooh, is that your fanfiction? Looks good but mine's better~!"

"Do you think I care?"

"Yes, because we're competing with each other." My quip backfired on me this time. Dang.

"Well, go away if you came here for nothing. I'm busy," I said to her, still typing like mad. She's such a pest.

She giggled. "Noooo, not for nothing. I came here to ask you if you wanted some chocolate!" she exclaimed. She was smiling like the idiot she is.

My eyes narrowed. "No, thank you. I don't want to die before winning," I replied.

"You're meeeeaan," she said. What an immature woman.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your fly's open."

"Pssh, yeah righ-" I looked down. I quickly zipped it up.

Hikari pounced on my bed. "Your house smells like oranges." I ignored her and finished publishing my story on .

"HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, SUCKER!" I yelled to Hikari.

She was asleep on my bed, mumbling something. "Chaaaseee...save me from the...evil oranges...they're trying to eat me..."

Something's wrong with this girl. She comes over to my house at 9:30 pm to ask me if I wanted chocolate and then she crashes on my bed. I fell asleep in my chair, thinking about all the ways that I can celebrate my victory over Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the next one in the next three days, I promise!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up after having a weird dream about marrying Gill. His hair was long and curled and he was wearing a fluffy, pink wedding dress. Then he turned into an evil orange (thanks, Hikari) with big, pointy teeth about to eat me but a blue alpaca saved me... I blame Hikari.

I rolled me eyes at her since she was still sleeping on my bed spreadeagle. I picked her up, wrapped her in a blanket and placed her outside. Then I checked up on my fanfiction account (SuperSexyChef). I got a private message from Luke.

_AWESOMEAXEDUDE __**YOU SUCK**_

_HEY, MAN! HOW YA DOIN'? :D YOUR FANFICTION SUCKS! IT'S SOOOOOOOO MEAN. D: OK, BYE. _

_ P.S. YOU AIN'T AS SEXY AS ME!_

_Yesterday, 10:42 pm_

Like he can do a better job. Ok, I admit, it's pretty mean. But our competition is about who gets more reviews, not if it's all about rainbows and sunshine. Besides, people will complain so means more reviews! YAY...Hikari's happiness and optimism is starting to rub off on me. Sheesh. No wonder I feel so nice. I replied to Luke's PM.

_SuperSexyChef __**re: YOU SUCK**_

_ Ok. Good for you. And yes I am. _

I sent it to him, and I hoped that he would leave me alone. _I should check on my story,_ I thought to myself. I clicked my bookmarked link to it. I saw that I had 7 reviews.

_DancingBimbo_

_ 2011-06-16 Chapter 1_

_YES. I LOVE THIS STORY. SERVES THAT DIRTY OLD FARMER RIGHT TO MESS WITH ME AND LUKE'S RELATIONSHIP!_

_FutureMayor1234567_

_ 2011-06-16 Chapter 1_

_Kathy, I find that offensive. Chase, I disapprove of you making fun of one of my good friends. That right is solely reserved for me. _

_CowgirlKathy_

_ 2011-06-16 Chapter 1_

_That's something I expect from Gill. He's just rude but this is kind of mean. _

_AWESOMEAXEDUDE_

_ 2011-06-16 Chapter 1_

_Why ya gotta hate on my future girlfriend? Wut she ever do to you? _

_Hey, tell her that I love her for me. :D _

_And when did my dad get a fanfiction account? That's not cool,Dad. Especially when you're 40._

_ImsuchaGpolarbear_

_ 2011-06-15 Chapter 1_

_POLAR BEARS ROCK! CUZ I'M SO G! _

_FutureMayorsFutureWife_

_ 2011-06-15 Chapter 1_

_Gosh darnnit, Chase! That's my friend you're talking about there! And just for that, I'm gonna vote for Hikari in the cooking contest! _

_MasterCarpenter467_

_2011-06-15 Chapter 1_

_Why write like that about one of the sweetest young ladies I have ever met? She is, of course, going to be my future daughter-in-law. _

Well, those were all...interesting. Who the heck is 'ImsuchaGpolarbear'? But what's so wrong with my story? Seriously? You people read this and tell me what you think of it. I know how experienced you guys are at reading fanfictions.

_You know what? Hikari can't cook at all. Maya's a better chef than her and you know how bad Maya is. Hikari's food is so terrible that when you look at it you die. Ok, fine, not exactly. But after the first (and last) meal she served me, I was throwing up for weeks. Just the thought of it makes me want to vomit again. Blegh. _

_ She can't even make ice cubes without screwing up. I didn't even think that was possible and I don't even know how she messes it up! It's _ice._ And who uses a clothing iron to make toast? I know she's busy with farming stuff, but sooner or later she'll kill someone, if not herself. _

_ On my birthday last year, she tried making me orange cake with icing. Sounds good, right? Not when Hikari makes it. The cake wasn't orange at all. It was more like a burnt dark brown. And it was crispy; if you _could_ cut into it, you would hear a loud 'crunch' sound. You could get Owen to smash it with a hammer as hard as he could. He wouldn't make a dent in it. Well, it made a good paperweight for Gill. I told her she should just stick to farming and get out of the kitchen. She told me that I should get out more instead of cook stupid meals. Yeah, what a great wife she'd be (sarcasm). _

_ See,this is why always win the cooking contest: because of people like her. People who are untalented in the kitchen. Having no cooking skills whatsoever. SO KEEP VOTING FOR ME! Or else I'll hunt you down._

_THE END_

_Ok, I know everyone wants me to write more, but I have a life, too. Now I need to cook something. It's been too long. _

See? It totally won't hurt Hikari's feelings at all! And if it did, I'd just hug her and she would probably light up in seconds. But don't you think that I have the best story EVER? I'm just multi-talented. Unlike some people...


	3. Author's Note: Delete this?

**Hey there people! :D How's it going?**

**I'm soooooo sorry since I think you guys were expecting an update, but this is just a short author's note.**

**So, anyways, I've decided to delete this story and re-write it. :) I just want you to know,but I'm not sure if I should do it. If you have an idea of what I should do, please tell me. I really want to change the whole thing, so I don't know if you guys still want this on here.  
>If I decide to keep it here, I'll write in the summary of the re-write that...y'know,it's a re-write. XD <strong>

**I love all of you! :D **

**P.S. I know this author's note is against the guidelines,but I wasn't sure if anyone reads my profile so...  
><strong>**I'M SORRY,! DX I'M BAD! **


End file.
